


A Mildly Clever Use of Biotics

by Galtori



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Biotics (Mass Effect), Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtori/pseuds/Galtori
Summary: Shepard is definitely nearing wasted, and only Kaidan can be trusted to deal with the mess that is uniquely his Shepard.Also smut.





	A Mildly Clever Use of Biotics

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have no idea how embarrassed I am to be posting this. This is my first smut so please oh please be gentle with me.  
> Originally written for a Shepard/Kaidan week on Tumblr. Part of moving all my fic from Tumblr to AO3.

“Kaidan, could you come down to the cargo bay? Shepard won’t let me have my armor,” Liara asked over his personal comm. Whatever he had been expecting when he answered his comm, it wasn’t that.

“What?” He had to make sure Liara wasn’t pulling his leg. He knew it was late, and he knew that Shepard had taken several shots. But surely she wouldn’t get this out of hand.

“Shepard is in the cargo bay, wearing my armor. I have tried to get it away from her, but she won’t let me. I was hoping you could help.” Liara’s patience seemed to be wearing by the second. Shepard chose that moment to chime in.

“You can’t catch me! Nee ner nee ner nee ner!” Shepard let out a peal of laughter. “What, Liara? Too old to keep up with me?” Kaidan ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling that he knew what this was about.

“I’ll be right down.” Kaidan walked to the elevator and went down to the cargo bay. “Alright, Shepard, play time is over. You’ve had your fun with the mind-reading headset, now let Liara have it back.” Liara shot him a confused look, but Kaidan hoped his look would entice her to play along. He remembered Shepard mentioning the unusual look and coining the phrase. Shepard’s eyes were glazed over. She’d have one hell of a hangover the next morning, despite her biotic metabolism and her enhanced Cerberus metabolism. Shepard was content to look at Kaidan from across the cargo bay, idly biting one finger as he approached. “Now let me have her outfit.” Kaidan held out his hand.

“No!” She shouted, mischief in her eyes as she jumped onto a Kodiak and used its height to evade Kaidan and Liara. Sighing, Kaidan sent Liara to smoke Shepard into a slim gap between the other Kodiak and the cargo bay wall. His plan worked well, and he grabbed her by the torso before she could lift herself out of the crack. Fortunately, his hand could hit the emergency buckle for her chestpiece. Once he pressed the release button, she sighed and quit struggling. “Fine, then. You win,” she moped before taking off her chest piece. And Kaidan’s jaw dropped. She was wearing nothing underneath the armor.

“Shepard, why aren’t you wearing anything under the armor? Where are your clothes?” Kaidan groaned, though he couldn’t place the kind of groan fully into one category. Liara simply turned a deep blue that bordered on violet. Kaidan was inwardly all the more grateful that the entire crew was off the ship. In response, Shepard simply shrugged.

“I don’t know where they are. I know that I had them on when I got on the ship, but I don’t know where they are now.” Kaidan sighed in frustration.

“Liara, can you look in all of our lockers? She might have put them there. I’ll get her out of this. The suit can be cleaned again before the next mission.”

“Of course. Thank you for your help, Major.” Liara turned towards the lockers, while Kaidan helped Shepard out of her boots, given that Shepard was quickly losing her stability. But after one boot, EDI interrupted.

“Major Alenko, Commander Shepard deposited her clothes in the laundry chute. There are clothes in the Commander’s cabin, but not anywhere else on the ship.” He sighed heavily in response.

“Thank you EDI. Can you please keep this to yourself? I would appreciate it.” He spoke as he began taking her greaves off.

“Of course, Major. Privacy mode engaged. Logging you and the Commander out.” Kaidan nodded and Liara helped him finish getting Liara’s armor off Shepard.

“You can’t just walk around like that, Shepard.” Kaidan stated.

“Well, I don’t have anything to wear,” she argued. He thought for a moment. She was petite enough. His shirt wouldn’t cover everything, but it would have to do. He finally shook his head and took his own shirt off.

“Then wear this until you get to your cabin. Then put on clothes. Better yet, I’ll go with you.” Shepard shrugged in response, not hiding the fact that she was eyeing his bare chest.

“Ok. I can give you the shirt when I’m done.”

“EDI, is anyone else on the ship?” Liara asked.

“No one else is present. Most of the crew is still at night clubs, but there are a few who are returning to the ship,” EDI replied.

“In that case, I think I will take the elevator to my room.” Liara responded to no one in particular.

“We’ll join you on the way up.” Kaidan herded a now-quiet Shepard into the elevator. Fortunately, the ride was silent. When the doors opened, Liara bid them goodnight. “Goodnight Liara.” But as the elevator doors closed, Shepard face grew into a grin.

“What are you think-?” He turned to ask her, but she cut him short. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, jumping into his arms and placing her hot core against his bare stomach. The fact that he could feel her breasts didn’t help at all. It had been far too long. They had one night between Alchera and now, and Kaidan knew it was nowhere near enough for either of them. Shepard slid a hand over his now-throbbing manhood, and his hips bucked in unconscious response. He grabbed her hips, desperate to keep his sanity as the doors dinged open. Shepard stopped the kiss and stepped out of his arms long enough for them to cross into her cabin.

“EDI, engage the privacy lock on my cabin. Turn off all surveillance on this floor. And hold all messages. Unless the Citadel is being attacked again, it can wait,” she ordered.

“Very well, Shepard. Logging you out.” And with that, she pushed him against the aquarium, her biotics humming.

“Now Major, those pants just don’t suit you.” She fumbled with the belt for a moment before she had his pants and underwear at his knees, freeing his straining bulge. As she kissed and licked, his self-control was torn to shreds, and his hips began to roll in response. But when she took his balls in her hands, he threw his self-control out the window, flaring a bright blue.

“Now, now, Commander. I don’t think you she be the one giving me orders on this ship.” His voice was throatier, almost a growl as he brought her mouth away with one hand, taking her hands with the other.

“Then what are your orders, Major?” She asked, staring back at him.

“You work too hard.” He led them to her bathroom and shed his boots. “Let me help you relax.” He pinned her against the back shower wall, placing her in a stasis before turning the shower on. He then soaped her entire body and his hands before spreading her legs and tasting her core. He could hear her breath hitch in her throat, but it wasn’t enough. He had to hear her moan out his name. He paused. “Tell me you want it,” he ordered.

“Fuck me, Kaidan.” For all their pretenses, it almost sounded like she was ordering him. His biotic aura flared brighter as he stood.

“I didn’t want an order, Commander.” He lightly teased one nipple with his hand. “So do you want to run that by me one more time?”

“Please, Major. Fuck me. Take me. I’m yours.” Those last two words satisfied him, and he knelt back down, teasing her clit with his tongue while two fingers entered her core, tightening around him. He transfered his other hand from her nipple to her hips to keep them still, and her sudden moans were music to his ears. “Please,” she began to take a begging tone, and Kaidan decided to make this more enjoyable for him. As he felt her tighten further around him, he abruptly stopped. Her eyes flew open to see his gleeful grin.

“Beg,” he ordered, and she moaned in response. He flicked a tongue at her clit and her entire body twitched. “I said, beg.” He slid two fingers fully into her as another musical moan hit his ears.

“Please,” she begged, and he teased her clit again, pulling yet another breathy moan from her. “Oh god Kaidan, I need you.” He stroked her core a few times and her legs trembled, a breathy sigh leaving open mouth. “I need you inside me Kaidan.” He finally straightened and released her arms.

“On that, we’re agreed,” he growled before he hilted himself in her. He wasn’t fully prepared for the sensation and had to wait a moment before moving inside of her. But her mewls of encouragement and her hands scrabbling uselessly at his back were all the confirmation he needed, and he set a relentless pace. After a few minutes, she cried out as her release hit her, and he stopped, dangerously close to his own edge. He hit the shower to turn off as she rode out her orgasm.

“Kaidan,” she hissed out as he slid out of her to dry her with a towel. They stood for a few minutes, staring at each other before she smiled. “Well, Major, I’m definitely relaxed now. But how about I allow you to relax as well? You work so hard on the ship and keeping her in order,” she purred as she gripped his cock. He hissed a breath as she began to pump him. He closed his eyes, but they jolted open when his back hit her desk.

“I don’t think this counts as work,” he whispered, his voice thicker than usual. She chuckled, and a thrill traveled down his spine.

“You’re my favorite kind of work, Major,” she whispered back before she took his length in her mouth, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to last longer. But her tongue and hands were working magic on his self-control and he finally stopped her shoulders.

“Wait,” he hissed and took several needed breaths. “I want this to last a little longer, Shepard.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” She asked, her pupils dilated and obviously turned on by his want. He grinned and biotically lifted her. “Major, what battle plan do you have now?” He swiveled her to face the fish tank again.

“Shut up and do as your superiors instruct,” he growled, holding her hips as he pushed her flush against the tank and himself flush against her.

“Aye, aye, Major,” she said with a low purr as she arched her back, pressing her breasts against the glass. He grinned against her back as he slowly entered her. Her moan made him twitch in her. She attempted to move her hips and meet his, but his hands firmly kept her in place. She gave a frustrated groan in response and he chuckled.

“All good things in time, Commander. You’ll get what you want,” he whispered in her ear as he took one hand from her hips and moved it to her breast. Her breath hitched in response, and she bowed her back, giving him better access. He kissed the back of her neck, lips and tongue ever so close to her amp jack. Her hands scratched uselessly against the glass and he chuckled, setting a slow pace for both of them to enjoy.

“I agree with you, Major,” she whispered. “But even the best laid plans don’t survive first contact.” She reached one hand down and began to touch herself, tightening around him in pleasure. The pressure also felt dizzyingly good and his breath hitched, cock twitching in response as he pushed deeper into her. By now, they were both panting with need. He finally stopped long enough to clear their senses.

“Bed,” she murmured, and he gripped her hips again, taking her from the aquarium to their bed. He laid her down with care before pinning her arms above her head with a stasis field. “And what is this for?”

“For this,” he answered as he swirled his tip around her clit, and she bucked in response.

“Please, Kaidan. I need you. No more teasing.” Her chest was heaving, and he could tell that she was close. He couldn’t deny either of them any longer, so he hilted himself and set his own pace, enjoying the mewls that had resurfaced. But at this point, he couldn’t hold back and keep her wrists pinned, so he released her. She answered to her new freedom by letting her hands roam across his body, wrapping one leg around his hips and the other almost over his shoulder, tilting her hips to give him a deeper angle into her.

He pulled her close and moaned into her shoulder, the tightening depths of her swallowing his entire world until it was nothing more than them. Her panting breath told him she wouldn’t last much longer, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last either. Suddenly, he felt her clench around him and bow into him, his name on her lips as she found her release. He paused for her to finally calm down, and she smiled at him before flipping them over, giving her the top position.

“Kaidan, come for me,” she whispered, and her words shredded the last of his sane thoughts. His hands fisted into the sheets and his hips bucked upwards to meet the movements of her hips as she rode him, he had long stopped paying attention to the blue wisps emanating from both of them, but they stood out in his mind, framing her like a blue biotic sex goddess. His own orgasm finally tore through him, and he emptied himself into her with a grunt, her name on his lips. He felt her lips kiss his neck and chest, whisper words to him while he floated from his euphoria, but they made little sense. Sometime later, he finally focused on her smile and turned them, letting her curl into his frame, still joined.

“Next time, don’t wait to get plastered just to have sex with me. I would do this with you on any other night,” he mumbled sleepily before they both drifted off, listening to her soft giggle before he slept.


End file.
